


【17:00】鬼天哨向 · 洪流

by TRabit



Category: NG（Game）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRabit/pseuds/TRabit





	【17:00】鬼天哨向 · 洪流

上接Lofter

鬼岛靠在床上，看着天生目走到床边，问他：“亲友，感觉怎么样？现在开始精神链接吗？”

从精神极度紧张的战斗中松懈下来，感知高度集中的后遗症就开始慢慢地显现。手臂上的伤口传来烧灼的痛感，识海更是像地表之下的熔岩一样，翻滚着上涌，逐渐攀升到失控的边缘。

‘那就开始吧。’

鬼岛闭上眼，发现自己无法像往常一样说出这句话。

‘……向导伴侣，也还是不存在更好吧？没有感情就随随便便适配的向导……？’

怪异的那句话一遍遍回响。那声音根本无法赶走，从耳边开始往脑海里钻，直到震得整个脑袋都嗡嗡作响。

“亲友？”

天生目没有得到回应，又见到紧闭着眼睛的鬼岛脸上突然露出痛苦的表情，赶忙坐在床边俯下身，额头贴上对方，释放出自己的精神力慢慢包裹住鬼岛，试图开启精神链接。

精神有点萎靡的黑狼卧在脚下的地面上，相比之下相当娇小的阿比西尼亚趴在黑狼的背上，用它小小软软的肉垫轻轻安抚着黑狼。

鬼岛睁开眼，余光就瞥见这一幕。

视线聚焦，眼前是距离只有几厘米的天生目的脸，触感柔软的浅色发丝落在他的脸上，撩起轻微的痒意。

‘……向导伴侣，不存在更好吧？’

不好。

鬼岛想着，鬼使神差地抬起胳膊揽住身前的天生目，凑上去狠狠地咬在他的唇上，趁天生目下意识张嘴吃痛的时候长驱直入，捉住舌头辗转吮吸。

精神力的翻涌更加激烈，炽热的灼烧感席卷鬼岛全身。

“今天换个安抚方式吧。”

鬼岛听见自己低哑得不正常的声音，然后被含糊地淹没在唇齿之间。

天生目只是短暂地怔愣了一下，熟练地加深了这个吻。

他们不是第一次结合了。

作为精神力梳理安抚最有效的方式，同时也是最重要的方式，一旦进行结合，哨兵和向导就将成为最牢固、最亲密的终身搭档，直到有一方死亡为止。

鬼岛认识天生目十多年了。从他们成为哨兵和向导并在东京塔登记成为搭档之后，鬼岛就认定自己的搭档除了天生目，不会再有其他人了。鬼岛几乎没有朋友，只有一个天生目。天生目喊他“亲友”，可天生目的存在于他来说高于亲友，独一无二。

那究竟是什么？鬼岛空良还不知道。

但在九条告诉他哨兵和向导能够通过结合永久绑定的时候，鬼岛毫不犹豫地向天生目提出了结合的邀请。

然后他们做了。

那时的鬼岛和天生目结合是除了天生目没有第二个选择，然而现在的情况并不一样，现在的鬼岛想的是除了天生目他不想要第二个选择。

‘……向导伴侣，不存在更好吧？’

当然不好。

他想要的只有他的向导天生目圣司。

鬼岛翻身把天生目压在床上，从天生目的唇角开始，到下巴、脖颈、锁骨，一路舔吻到敞开的衬衣领口处的胸前。他喜欢亲吻这里，左侧胸膛微微偏上的地方，每一次吻到这里，从那层白皙的皮肤和薄薄的肌肉下方传来的声音都会放大十倍百倍，就像是天生目和他进行精神链接的时候进入识海的精神力一样，加快的擂鼓声如同从他自己的身体内部发出共鸣，震得他头脑发蒙。

偏偏他一个五感敏锐到极点的哨兵，爱上了这种五感被暂时蒙住的感觉。东京塔的静音室能驱走他的烦躁，可这共鸣的声音给他带来的是极度强烈的愉悦。

鬼岛终于继续往下去了。他把天生目身上这件白衬衣最后三颗可怜巴巴挂在那里的扣子扯开，低下头舔弄天生目一侧胸前敏感的乳尖；一只手掌从天生目侧腰凸出的胯骨沿着光滑的皮肤往上探寻，另一只手掌精准地按上他长裤中间被顶起的部分。

鬼岛抚摸了几下那块肿胀的部位，灵巧的手指在前端轻轻一拧，就听见天生目急喘一声，手掌下的腰肢塌下去，糖块儿一样在升高的温度下化成了黏又软的糖水。

精神链接在这时成功打开。鬼岛在意识里感知到天生目另一边也想让他舔两下，于是他便毫不犹豫地照顾起另一侧的乳尖。鬼岛的手伸进天生目的内裤里，握住他那滴出液体濡湿布料的阴茎揉动几下，换来天生目在他耳边舒爽地长叹一声。

天生目动了下腿根，想把绞在一起的两条腿分开。鬼岛心领神会，三两下扒掉他下身的裤子，欺身挤进他腿间，手上揉弄的动作不停，两指圈住顶端下方最柔嫩敏感的那部分轻转，激得天生目发出难耐的抽气声，整个背部都弓起来。

鬼岛一只手加速撸动天生目那根挺立着吐水的阴茎，另一只手按住他胯部，低下头去亲吻他大腿内侧根部柔软的嫩肉，从腿根到会阴，再伸出舌头舔过下方的阴囊。

“喂、空良……我要……！”天生目跟随着鬼岛的动作断断续续地喘息，连完整说一句话都变得困难，破碎的词句落在鬼岛耳朵里，无异于最好的鼓励。他从天生目腿间抬起头，手上加快频率，凑到天生目耳边小声说：“射出来。”

一下子天生目所有的声音都被按了暂停键，只有被鬼岛握在手里的那根东西顶端吐着清液，清液吐完了开始射出乳白色的浓稠精液，白绸带一样在空气里画出弧线，然后溅得鬼岛衣服上到处都是。

天生目脱力地倒在床上，双目失神，喘息声在室内声声回响起来。

鬼岛看着天生目还沉浸在高潮中的样子，晕红从耳朵尖、脸颊一直蔓延到胸前。天生目本来就长得白，俊秀的模样站在那里朝人简单一笑的时候就像是大户人家的斯文小少爷，谁又能想到这位是黑道太子爷呢？而现在，这个高傲凛然的人躺在他的身下，他们肌肤相贴，理智在身体的欢愉和情欲蒸腾之下融化在全都软绵的空气里。

 

“呐啊、空良……”天生目半睁开湿润的眼睛，短暂的中场休息让他找回了一点思考的能力。他仰面躺着，仔仔细细端详着鬼岛。鬼岛是真的长得很好看，纯黑的发墨色的瞳，高大健美的身材和线条流畅的肌肉。高中的时候每年情人节放课后，鬼岛都会在鞋柜里发现塞得满满当当的巧克力，要不是碍于他声名远播的不良名声和生人勿近的气场，也不知道会有多少女孩子给他当面送本命巧克力？

鬼岛空良，他十多年的亲友，他憧憬的人，他的亲密共事伙伴，他的终身搭档。

他喜欢的人。

他的哨兵。

天生目伸出手指勾住鬼岛脖子上黑色的choker，把鬼岛拉近来接吻。他送给鬼岛这条choker的用心，直到现在也不曾改变，想要他的欲望在一年一年的相处里愈演愈烈，野草一样在心里疯长，根深蒂固。

不然他怎么会在鬼岛问他“天生目，要结合吗？”的时候怀着难以言明的隐秘欣喜答应了他，只因为是鬼岛空良这个人。也只有鬼岛空良这个单细胞，真的只是单纯的想跟他绑定却完全不知道他的感情了吧？

天生目像之前他们做过的无数次一样，伸手把小鬼岛从裤子里解放出来，灵巧地撸动几下，感受到灼热的温度和精神饱满的硬挺。抬起自己的腿环在鬼岛腰侧，天生目动了动腰问他:“喂，空良，要结合吗？”

他已经得到了鬼岛空良的人，他在等鬼岛空良把心也交给他的那一天。

 

被自己的向导邀请结合，鬼岛当然不会拒绝。

脱掉脏了的上衣，鬼岛从枕头下摸出一管润滑剂，混合着捞起的白色温热液体，掰开两片臀瓣，一起抹在天生目的穴口。两根手指顺着凹陷的地方划进去，旋转打圈，入口和甬道很快就变得绵软起来，然后增加到三根手指继续扩张。

鬼岛专注地在高热的肠道里摸索起来，他清楚地记得天生目体内的敏感点在哪里，而且通过精神链接，不需要天生目说出口，他就知道应该再往左一点点、往深处一点点，指尖顶住那一处软肉辗转碾磨，当即就听到天生目难耐的甜腻喘息。

天生目倒是意外地在这方面不掩饰自己的感受，舒服就诚实地用声音和身体告诉鬼岛，还想要更多一点就直接开口邀请。“可、可以了……空良，我要你进来。”

如果决心想要达到一个目的，天生目的行动力和执着程度都是相当惊人的。无论是天生目组手段无所不用其极的“胁迫王子”之名也好、害怕心灵恐怖现象仍然能为了亲友与怪异正面对抗也好，现在他想要鬼岛正视自己的感情，他就不吝于用上一切他能做到的方法。

鬼岛空良那么迟钝，他怎么能再不主动一点。但是天生目又怀着一点说不清的小心思，他希望的是鬼岛能发现喜欢这件事不是只有他一头热。

说是孩子气的胜负欲也好，天生目要鬼岛认清他自己的心，然后亲口说出那句话。

鬼岛抽出手指，抬起天生目修长的两条腿，换成自己昂扬挺立的阴茎抵住穴口，沉腰，缓慢而坚定地向里挺入，一寸一寸推开内里层层叠叠的软肉，把自己全部都埋进去。

身体被完全填充满，天生目环住鬼岛的脖子，只觉得鬼岛平日看来英气十足的眉目在这一刻变得像是诱使人堕落的魇魅。情动的汗水从他摇晃的发梢滴落在自己身上，滴答一声，水面荡开波纹，潋滟的情潮就涌动起来。

鬼岛握紧天生目的臀部用力往上一抬，胯下同时下沉，顶端狠狠碾压过那一点，进到极深的深处去。

“抱紧一点，圣司。”

在这个时刻听到自己的名字被鬼岛用低沉性感的声音唤出来，下一秒鬼岛按住他腰肢的手就骤然用力，身下猛烈地挺动起来。每一次都抽出到只剩顶端卡在入口处，再一口气凶狠地撞进去，再就着那个深度对那一点旋转挤压。天生目在鬼岛怀里被折成一个不可思议的角度，快感电流一样从交合处直冲大脑皮层，激得他溃不成军，精神力相汇于一处，紧密交缠在一起。

重波叠浪，如同洪流，延绵不息。

还真是甜蜜的折磨。除了张口发出动情的呻吟，天生目再也无法思考任何事情。

鬼岛再一次把自己挺进紧致滚烫的身体里，咬着天生目的耳垂，“跟我一起。”

哨兵与向导的结合，他们已经做了不止一次。可之前却没有任何一次让他们感觉到，原来他们是两滴水，精神力是两条河，最终毫无阻隔地汇成一片宽广无际的汪洋，不分彼此。

安定下来的黑狼用大尾巴把阿比西尼亚圈在怀里，两个身躯紧紧挨靠着，在房间的另一头一起沉沉睡去。

天生目又和鬼岛交换了一个轻柔的吻。身体还沉浸在极乐的余韵里没有苏醒，理智已经先一步回笼。他捧住鬼岛的脸，注视着鬼岛欲言又止的神情，问他，“空良，你现在是不是有什么话要跟我说？”

后接Lofter


End file.
